


Mardan one shots

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Margot and Danny from “The Catch”. Im so in love with these two. Hope you’l like it.
Relationships: Margot Bishop Danny yoon
Kudos: 4





	1. Love is a crime

The room was dark, but the shade of the moon was wade by the heavy curtains. She never thought that she would lie in a bed with a man who isn’t Benjamin Jones. When he came up to her room, all the memories came back to her like a wave of the ocean, or maybe like a tsunami. She loved Ben and couldn’t even deny it, but when she was in bed with dark haired man, she felt something else. Margot didn’t want to think about this that way, it was just sex, amazing, wild, but still just sex between two people who wanted some fun in their lives. She looked at him once more, at his strong body, nice ass and those small freckles on his nose. Margot realised that it couldn’t become something more that sex, she jumped from the bed and left the room. She didn’t even know how uncomfortable the couch was.

*****

He put his hand on the place where he thought he touched her body, he turned his face on the other side of the bed. Cold space where only hours ago they had the most amazing sex were now empty. Danny sat down, his hair was messy and he still didn’t know where his shirt was, he stood up, leaving the cozy bedroom.

Danny looked at Margot, who was lying on the couch. He crouched next to the her, wearing only his black boxer shorts. He wanted to pull the hair from her face away, but in the last second Margot woke up, in a bad mood apparently.

“What are you doing?” she almost shouted.

“Good morning. Yes I slept well thank you, no I don’t want to eat eggs on breakfast.” Danny answered sarcastically.

“Don’t bother. I meant that you are still here. What if someone came? How would you explain this?”

“You meant how I would explain that you slept on a couch and I, in a cozy bed?” 

“I needed to get some sleep, if you forgot I have a firm to lead.” she stood up feeling pain on her neck.

“That’s why you chose the most uncomfortable couch on earth?”

“Shouldn’t you get dressed? I mean it, I have some things to do. You wouldn’t be needed.”

“Yes madam.” he answered, leaving the room.

Margot was standing there for a moment, she really didn’t know what was wrong with her lately. She liked him, at the beginning it was just sex, but now, now she was so confused that she doesn’t want to think about it. Margot got her things and started to prepare herself for a meeting. She couldn’t be that kind of girl, teenage who just fell…in love, she thought.

******

Margot had enough of that day. At first the meeting, they didn’t take her seriously which caused the death of the poor guy who just answered the phone. Later she caught herself thinking about Danny and his black boxers, well about Danny. Most of all. For a first time she just wanted to be an ordinary woman who went on a dates and didn’t have to kill people for power that gave Kensington Firm. Margot left the building as soon as she could.

The warm ray of sun was warming her skin, she heard the cars driving in front of the building. Kids playing on the playground in the nearest park. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the sun. Margot knew what would be the effect of this, she couldn’t see anything for a moment, but looking into the sun was her favorite play when she was a little girl. She turned to left and started walking, she needed the fresh air now. Margot looked back, there was no one there, but she felt like someone was watching her. She took her phone and dialed the first number, after few beeps she heard the voice.

“You want to apologize?” Danny said.

“Someone is going after me, I don’t know the guy, but he has a gun.”

“Where are your bodyguards? They are better than B team I guess.”

“Danny.” she said his name. “I really need help.”

She said his name for the first time. Margot turned around, the guy who followed her disappeared. She relaxed a bit and got back to the phonecall. She felt so stupid, calling him.

“You were right B-team. I will need my bodyguards.”

“You think it’s funny?” he shouted. “I really think-”

The only thing he heard was a deaf sound on the phone.

******

“We need to help Margot.” Danny shouted.

“Slow down. What happened?” Alice asked, looking at Val and Sophie.

“She called me and said that someone is going after her.”

“Why did she call you?” Sophie asked.

“Does it matter?” Danny answered.

“No. Of course not. We’ll try to find her.” Alice answered.

They all stood up when the elevator door opened noisily. They left Alice’s office and after a moment they saw Margot, her white dress were covered with blood, her hands were shaking, but she tried to hide them. She stood up in front of them silently. 

“I just wanted to let you know that everything is okay. I made a call and later things…” she paused.

“Are you okay? Is that your blood? What happened??” Danny lost it.

“Danny, let her sit maybe and bring some water.”

“I don’t need to sit or drink. It’s not the first time someone wants to kill me. I made a call and I didn’t want to bother your firm. I need to go now.”

“Maybe someone should drive you to the hotel?” Danny asked.

“Yes, please. Sophie, can you do it?” Margot asked.

“Yeah. Of course.”

Margot didn’t want to look into his eyes. She knew he felt rejected, mad or even sad, but after what she been through today, a vision of Danny seeing her in that stage was the last thing she wanted. Both of them went to the elevator, the white and cream door was now shutting with a slam. Margot brought up her eyes in the moment Danny stood in front of the door. They eyes meet and that one spark was enough to admit. She loved him, but the only thing that connected them was sex. Margot looked at the floor, she couldn’t fall apart here, not now, not with Sophie on her side. She wore her sunglasses, after she did that one tear dropped on the dress covered with blood.

******

“Are you sure you want to be alone?” Sophie asked, looking around Margot’s apartment.

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“I have one more question.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you call to Danny?”

Margot eyes became bigger, she knew that this could happen if they weren’t careful. Her stupid move was the reason why she needed to explain herself to Sophie. That was the worst time, her dream had just changed, she wanted to drink some alcohol to forget about what happened that day.

“I need….I need a favor.” she answered.

“What kind of favor?”

“I really want to talk, but you need to understand that someone wanted to kill me and I still have his blood on me, so if you don’t mind I will leave you.”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.”

“Can you shut the door when you will leave?” Margot asked.

“Yes.” she answered, leaving the room.

********

Margot was sitting there almost an hour. The hot water was running down through her skin. The stains of dried blood were already gone, but Margot couldn’t forget about that day. She almost died and all she can think about was Danny’s eyes when she asked Sophie to drive her to the hotel.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water. Margot considered herself a tough woman, who weren’t afraid of anyone, but that day she was. She called Danny, she almost cried in front of Sophie and she would cry if Danny drove her here. Margot was just about to cry her eyes off when she heard knock on her door. She had stood up, wore a huge violet t-shirt, she didn’t know who the owner was and went to the door.

He stood there wearing his leather jacket and blue shirt. He was angry and some of this anger was caused by her.

“Why did you ask her to drive you home?” he shouted.

“It’s not the best time..” she answered.

“You have another boyfriend here?” he asked angrily. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You have, but you asked his ex-girlfriend to drive you home.”

“She asked me about you. I mean, why I called you.” she looked at the floor.

“What did you said?”

“That I have a blood of a guy who wanted to kill me and I wanted to change.”

“I have never heard that kind of excuse.” he smiled, “are you okay?” he took a step toward her.

“Please don’t.” she receded. “don’t touch me.”

“Why?” he asked, “Are you hurt? Maybe we should go to the hospital?” Danny asked gently.

Margot sat on the bed, she knew that this going to end up like that. He cared about her in a way, no one had before. She felt the first tear drop on her shaking hands. She looked so miserable in that oversize violet shirt. He sat near her and put his hand on hers.

“That’s why you didn’t want me here?” Danny asked, “so I wouldn’t see you like that?”

“Uhmm.” she sobbed.

“Come here.” he put her on his lap. “Maybe we’re not an ordinary couple. Maybe we’ll never go on a date, but you know what?”

“What.” she asked, looking into his eyes.

“I prefer to be extraordinary with you Margot Bishop, than ordinary without you.”

Margot looked at him once more, she put head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a second she reached his lips, his sweet flavor filled her.

“Did you just say that you like me?” Margot asked with a grin.

“I just said that I’m falling in love with you.” he answered, kissing her once more.


	2. It's not about sex

Margot had a feeling that her head was heavier than before, her eyes became red and for several minutes, she couldn’t blink without tears dripping from her eyes. She looked like she was crying and the worst part was that had happened in front of her subordinates. Margot closed the files, looked at the people around her and ended the meeting. She hated that moment when something was stronger than her. This time it was flu.

********

That was the last stop before she could go to bed and disappear. AVI office was so bright that Margot, because of her sore eyes, bumped onto one of Alice workers. She wanted to leave some paperwork for her security firm and leave like nothing happened.

“Oh my God Margot what happened?” Sophie asked by the doors.

“Nothing. I just want to leave this to Alice. Is she here?”

“No. She and Val left, but you can leave it with me or if it’s more important, put it on her desk. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Margot opened the glass door and looked around to find a good place to leave the documents. She looked at the white sofa and later at the same color desk. Sophie forgot to tell her than the office wasn’t empty.

“Good morning Margot, how is your day?” Danny asked without looking at her.

“I’m good. If you don’t mind, I will leave this for Alice.” she put the documents on the desk.

“Can I come over to you tonight?” he asked, looking on the screen.

“I don’t think so. I’ll be busy.”

At that moment he looked up, he saw her sore eyes and almost jumped from the chair.

“What happened?”

“Nothing much. I have the flu.”

“You?” he asked with disbelief.

“Yes darling. Maybe I’m a bitch, but I also get sick. Now would you mind give this to Alice?”

“Is not what I meant…”

“Whatever. I need to go. Hope this will be given to Alice, when she comes back.”

Danny couldn’t believe his eyes, she was more complicated than he thought she was. He looked at her once more through the glass wall, the last thing he saw was Sophie’s face staring at him.

*******

“You didn’t break up with her?” Sophie asked loudly.

“Why would I?” he replied, looking at the screen.

“Because she is a murderess, led a firm which sold drugs and God knows what else. What’s wrong with you Danny? Is sex the only thing that matters to you?”

Danny stood up in a second, he took his laptop and walk through the glass doors. He was just about to leave it, but in one moment he came back.

“I can sleep with whom I want to. We’re not a couple, Sophie, so let me live my life and I’ll give you advice: Live yours! Stay away from me and Margot!”

*******

Margot woke up shortly after she lay down. Her throat was sore and she couldn’t swallow without pain. She sat down on the bed and looked around. Her robe was wet from sweat but she was cold and, what was worse, someone was knocking on her door.

“What?” she tried to shout.

“I didn’t mean to offend you in the office, but you really looked sick.” Danny smiled.

“As you can see, there is no chance for sex today, so if you don’t mind, go home.” she tried to closed the door.

“I’m not here for sex. Why do all women try to convince me of that?” he entered the room.

“Maybe because it’s true?” she replied, wrapping herself on the wet robe.

“Are you cold?” he asked, touching her arm.

“Yes. No. Why are you here Danny?”

“Because I know you don’t need me, but I’m here, just to know that you’re okay.”

“So you’re here to help me, but you won’t say that loud?”

“Yes.”

“I should say that you need to go home, but I’m really cold so, what do you have there?” she asked, looking at the big bag he had.

“Soup, fruits, some juice and warm clothes for you.”

“I don’t need warm clothes. I’m dressed as you can see.”

“Satin robe isn’t clothes. I have sweatpants and a T-shirt.”

“I won’t wear that.” she shrugged.

“You will, or I will undress you myself and put those clothes on you.”

“Okay. Don’t be so angry. Give me that.” she took the clothes from his hands. “Turn around, I’m too sick to go to the other room.”

“I’ve seen you naked before.” he grinned.

“I know, but turn around.”

Danny did what she said. He looked through the window on 10th floor of the hotel. He never felt that way about any girl. He had some relationships which were based on sex, but that was different. Margot Bishop was a strong woman, leading the firm and she could protect herself, but something in her was fragile and even if she was complicated and bitchy, he liked to take care of her, when she let him.

“Done.”

Danny looked at her, wearing his grey sweatpants and blue t shirt. She looked so sweet that he could kiss her, but before he did that, he needed to take care of her.

“Now you are going to bed and I’ll make you something to eat. Do you have any medication?”

“No.”

“Okay. You are lucky girl, I have some.” he smiled. “go to bed now.”

“Danny.” she whispered.

“Yes.”

“Thank you for that.”

“My pleasure.”

*********

They were laying on the bed in her bedroom. For the first time they didn’t have sex, they just lay there watching a movie together. Danny was looking at her when she didn’t see. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and his clothes made her a bit sweeter and less bitchy. He loved the way she looked in his clothes. He was just about to leave when her head lay on his shoulder. Danny looked at her again and before he knew it, kiss her in forehead.

“Are you leaving?” she asked sleepy.

“Only if you want me to.”

“No. I don’t”

“You want me to sleep on the couch?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“I prefer you to sleep with me.” she replied.

Margot reached her hand to his. Danny intertwined their fingers in one embrace. She pulled him closer to her warm body. He lay behind her, giving her his warmth. That was enough to him to admit that woman was more complicated that he thought, but he loved that in her. Every complicated, bitchy inch of her. That wasn’t just sex and she had just proved it.


	3. Save me from the dark

Margot was walking down the hall, when she saw people around her hotel room. She slowly pulled out her gun and walk calmly until she saw Ben and Rhyse bending above a dead man. She stood up, watching them for a second before she broke the silence.

“What are you both doing here?”

“Where have you been?” Ben asked.

“I was doing some business. Why is he here?” she nodded at her brother.

“Tessa was kidnapped and you were doing business?” Ben asked loudly,

“Tessa is in the room. I left her here with a bodyguard.” Margot answered.

“With this one here?” Ben pointed on a death man under their feet.

“Let me go in there!” Margot passed both of the men.

The room was empty, the vases were broken and the room looked like after tornado crossing. She sat on the sofa like that view took away all her energy. Margot noticed a big stain on the carpet. She was staring at it for a few seconds when Ben came in.

“It’s not her blood.” he said gently.

“So who’s is it?“ Margot’s eyes became bigger, “is it Danny’s?”

“No, why would it be his?” he asked.

“No reason. He sometimes comes here, work thing.”

“It’s Sophie’s. He found her here and probably saved her life.”

Margot looked at Ben’s face, he was so worried, but he doesn’t want her to worry too. She glanced at the blood stain on the carpet once more. She jump from the sofa, her every muscle was tight, she took her purse and ran out of her hotel room.

“Where are you going?” Rhys and Ben shouted.

“To the hospital, if Sophie woke up, she might know who kidnapped our daughter.”

“We know who took her Margot.” Rhys said.

“So why we’re standing here, looking at that dead guy?”

“Because we don’t know where to start looking for Felicity.” Rhys said.

“You think Felicity kidnapped my daughter?”

“Our.” Ben corrected her.

“Our.” she rolled her eyes.

“Because you said she betrayed you and stole something.”

“Yes, but Felicity isn’t a problem here. The Mockingbird is.”

“Who?” Ben asked.

“The guy who I stole drugs from. I met him today and to be honest, he doesn’t look like a killer to me.”

“Hope so or we lose Tessa.” Rhys said, looking into his sister’s eyes.

“We won’t. Now, we’re going to the hospital. maybe Sophie will remember something.”

*************

The powerful trio entered the emergency room like it was a candy shop. There were looking around until they found Alice, Val and Danny sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. Ben approached Alice, hugged her with all his strength, trying to be a rock for her. Margot looked at Danny, he try to avoid her eyes, but neither of them could do it, especially after what happened that day.

“Is she awake?” Ben asked.

“We need to ask her about something.” Margot said.

“How can you even come here? She got shot because of you and you act like nothing happened. Like you don’t care.” Val stated.

“I care. I care about my daughter who’s been kidnapped by Felicity. I really care, but now Tessa is the most important to me.” Margot answered.

“Tessa’s been kidnaped?” Alice asked, looking at Ben.

“Yes, we need some information. Maybe Sophie saw something, remember someone who came to the hotel with her?” Ben asked.

“It’s impossible to find out because she is in surgery. She won’t help you.”

Margot heard all the words, but couldn’t think about nothing else than Tessa’s safety. She looked at the people around her and took a step back. She was near the exit when she felt someone hold her elbow.

“Where are you going?” Danny asked.

“To safe me daughter and kick some asses.” she replied.

“You can’t go there alone. They’ll kill you.”

“They won’t if I gave them what they want.” she looked at him, “me and drugs.”

“I won’t let you do it. I can’t lose you like…” he whispered.

“Sophie?” she asked him.

“Yeah. Sort of.”

“You should stay with her.” Margot said.

“I won’t. If you go, I’ll go.” he grabbed her hand.

“Danny…” she started.

“I’m her step dad and I will help you to save her.” he kissed her, pulling her through the door.

*********

They were laying there almost two hours, they were cold, hungry and after all the mislead they had today, their faith in founding Tessa was weakened. Margot looked through the lorgnette, the only thing she saw was abandoned buildings and some broken cars. She looked at Danny once more, he didn’t have to be here, she could do it by herself and probably let herself be killed so Tessa could be safe. He won’t let her do this and she doesn’t know where their relationship was going from there. Margot stood up and waited until he did the same. They were about to go back and try another destination, when they saw a black car riding near the buildings. They immediately lay down on the ground. They have a feeling, that they came in just in time to safe Tessa’s life and if they were lucky, also theirs.

“You need to be silent.” Margot said.

“I am, you are the one who talks too much.” Danny replied.

“Ssshhh.”

“Don’t shush me.”

“What are you doing here?”

Both of them jumped at the sound of the woman’s voice. Margot knew it well, she had sex with that woman and now she’s trying to kill her daughter. She turn around so she could see Felicity’s face.

“Now that we are here, can you please tell me why you kidnapped my daughter? Is it because of Rhys? If so, you can just…”

“It’s not. It’s because of you, Kensington firm and my boss, Mockingbird. I know you met him already.”

“What does he have to do with it?” Margot asked.

“You’ll see. Now, you two are coming with me.”

They entered the cold room without glass in windows and black floor. The room was so dark that both of them must get used to the darkness. The only thing they saw was a chair in the middle of the room with a girl sitting on it. Margot heart almost stopped when she realized it was Tessa. The girl was shaking from the cold, her eyes were wet, but she didn’t let them know that she is afraid.

“Mom!” she shouted.

“It’s okay. Stay where you are, I will get us out of here.” 

“How?” the male voice asked.

The dark shape walk from the darkness, he approached Margot so she could see him. It takes Danny some time to recognize the man who was hiding behind the name Mockingbird.

“Tommy?” Danny asked surprisingly. 

“Danny. I didn’t know you knew this bitch.”

“Don’t call her that!”

“Relax. As you know, I have all the power now. Margot Bishop is no one. You give me the firm and drugs you stole from me or I will kill your daughter and boyfriend.”

“You think it’s so easy to give you my firm? I can give you the drugs, for them to be safe, but the firm my dear, the firm isn’t mine.” she smiled.

“You lead it! Don’t play with me bitch!” he took as step toward her, with a gun in his hand.

“You can kill us all, but the firm isn’t mine. I can’t do anything. I just lead it.”

“So who’s firm is this?”

“My mothers.”

Felicity, Danny and Tessa looked at Margot like she was crazy. All of them know who leads the firm and all of them knew that she won’t risk her daughters life for the firm.

“You will release my daughter and Danny and then I’ll tell you where my mother is.”

Tommy put his gun to her face, he passed the cold metal through her skin. They both were taught, the question was, who risked all for that game.

“You’ll leave them here and we walk away.”

“And what do we do with our lovely Felicity? You won’t want her to lost her job?”

“Of course. I have a perfect job for her.” Margot pulled out the gun and shot.

“You don’t like her much I see.” Tommy said, looking into a whole in Felicity’s head. “she liked you more, didn’t take your gun.”

“Maybe. Now you’ll give me yours.” she reached her hand for a metal shotgun.

Everything that happened afterwards was so fast that Margot, Danny and Tessa couldn’t find the words to describe this. Tessa was so tired, stressed and even if she won’t tell, she was so frightened that the ambulance took her to the hospital, just to find out if everything was okay. Danny and Margot couldn’t believe that Felicity was so stupid that she didn’t take the guns from them. Maybe it’s because of the sentiment she had for Margot or maybe just because she forgot about it.

“He could’ve killed you.” Danny said, holding her.

“He could’ve, but you were more important. You and Tessa.”

“If I have lost you…I…”

“You didn’t.” Margot pulling him closer to her body. “you know that…maybe I don’t say that, but you are the world to me.”

“You are my world Margot.”

Danny held her tight when their forehead touched. The world wasn’t important for them.


	4. Your secret is safe with me

The day was sunny with no chance to rain. Margot was about to go on her meeting, but her thoughts was somewhere else. She couldn’t stop thinking about her and Danny. Most of all about Danny, and how much he liked him, the way he talk with her, how protective he is and how amazing is their sex. Margot regretted that she can’t be with him all the time, especially now when Tessa was under her care for the weekend. She started to have some fun when her daughter was with her, but she still missed Danny be her site. Margot was just about to go for a meeting when she heard the door knocking.

**********

Danny was standing in front of Margot’s door for a while, holding one red rose for her, he felt a bit dumb, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Way she kissed him, have sex with him and just smiled when no one watching. Danny was totally enchanted by her and nothing could drag him from her, even Sophie’s words. He was thinking about what he says to her, when the door opened loudly.

“B-team, what are you doing here?”

“Tessa?” he asked stupidly.

“Yes, as you can see. You have something for my mother or just came with a visit?”

“I…I…” he mumbled.

“ Come on B-team, you can say those few words,” Tessa laugh, “I’m sure you can do this.”

Danny’s face was all red, he was so surprised seeing Tessa that whole speech he had for Margot vanished from his mind. Danny took a step forward and entered the room after the girl in white dress, who was laughing at him. He couldn’t see where Margot is, but Danny wanted to see her just to stop listening her daughter’s laugh.

“Tessa.” Margot asked, “why are you laughing about?”

“Your B-team is here, but I don’t know why. He couldn’t speak.”

“What?” Margot entered the room.

Margot looked at the side where Tessa stood with Danny. He was all red, his eyes were wide opened and she could tell that Tessa’s laugh pissed him off.

“Like you said it “mine” B-team, so only I can call him that. Go to your room and prepare yourself to leave.” she said seriously.

“Fine. I didn’t know you both are so boring.” Tessa said, leaving the room.

Danny approached her, they could feel the sparkles between them. He gave her red rose, accidently touching her hand. The energy both feel, bother them with talk. They were looking at each other, smiling.

“I came because I wanted to warn you.”

“Yes.”

“Sophie saw us. I don’t know if she’ll tell Alice or Val.” he whispered, looking at the door, where Tessa disappeared, seconds ago.

“Oh, dont worry. If Alice will ask me, I’ll lie. I will tell her that it was just a kiss or something.”

“It was just a kiss for you?”

“ Of course not! I can’t tell Alice that we, that you and I… you know what I mean.”

“Yes. Now we have two problems.” Danny nodded at Tessa’s room.

“She won’t tell. I promise you that.”

Danny took a step toward her, he could smell the scent of her shampoo and a bit of her perfume. The overwhelmed mix of that scents, pushed him true her even more. He grab her waist and push her near his hot body. Danny looked into her icy blue eyes once again before he crush his lips with hers. For a moment the world stops for them both, the passion and desire mixed in Margot’s hotel room. Nothing was more important than them both, swaying their bodies in erotic dance. Nothing except loud noise of opening door.

“I see mother than B-team isn’t B anymore.” Tessa said sarcastically.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” she answered, “is he going with us?”

“No. Daniel is going to work.” Margot gave him a small smile.

**********

Margot let him leave the room first, after they amazing hot kiss, she doesn’t want to be with him in small space. Every time they were in that kind of room, they start to kiss and now it was even more awkward because of Tessa. She observe Margot after Danny’s leave. Every move, each look into the phone, Margot felt like her daughter eyes were like burning ray.

“You want to asked me about something or you’ll just stare at me all day?” Margot asked.

“You and B-team…” Tessa started.

“Danny. His name is Danny.”

“Danny.” she repeat. “it’s something seriously?”

“It’s so seriously that you can’t tell anyone that he was here today. Are we clear?” Margot asked.

“Okay. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you have a boyfriend and I have a new step dad.” she smiled.

“Good. Now, are you finally ready to leave?”

“Almost. One more question.” Tessa stood in front of her.

“What about Sophie?”

“You eavesdrop my talk with Danny?”

“No. You just talk very loud.”

“We’re whispering!”

“Mom. I just want you to be happy. I know that your relationship with my dad is over, I’m okay with that. He have Alice and his life is complete, but what’s with that girl? Your lesbian phase is over or Danny is just for sex?”

“I don’t know.”

Margot looked at the red rose from Danny, no one ever gave her flowers without any reason. She felt different with him than she felt with Ben or Felicity. Margot sat on the chair and closed her eyes for a bit. Tessa had right, she need to know what feelings she have for Danny. Margot stood up and grabbed the rose from the table. She brought it closer to the nose and sniffed. The sweet scent overwhelmed her, she opened the eyes and saw Tessa observe her with patient and a bit of smile on her face.

“He means something to me.” she said quietly. “he means a lot to me.” she corrected herself, looking at Tessa.

“That case. I won’t tell anyone about what I heard or see here today.”

“Thank you.” Margot replied, surrounded her shoulder, when they both were leaving the room.

**********

The loud noise of knocking the door woke him up. Danny sat down on the bed, trying to opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 1:30 pm isn’t a time for visit, he thought walking slowly towards the door.

“I woke you up.” she asked.

“Yes, but I’m glad you did.” he smiled, passing her thru the door.

“I just want to tell you that Tessa won’t say anyone, that you visited me in the hotel room.”

“That’s good. Right?” he asked, looking at her face.

“Yes.” she looked into his sleepy brown eyes. “I already know what it was.”

“What?” he asked.

“Our kiss and sex. The way we behave towards each other.”

“You don’t have to tell me that now.”

“I know, but I want to.” she sat on the bed. “I have never had to say that, because the man I loved chose another woman. He doesn’t love as much as I loved him. I really do, I can love someone, even if I’m such a bitch sometime.”

Margot stopped for a moment, she waited for Danny to sat next to her. He was only in his green boxers, without a shirt, for the first time Margot want to talk with him, not having sex with him. She entwined their hands together.

“He hurts me. We were together so long that I thought that he loves me, but he didn’t.” she paused.

“I’ll never hurt you on purpose Margot. I couldn’t.”

“I know that and I know that I’m in love in you.” she looked into his eyes again. “I love you Danny.”

He put his hands on her cheeks, he came his lips to hers, stopping in only inches before her lips. Danny whispered those few words, she doesn’t know if she ever heard in her life again, after that their breaths mixed in one.

“I love you too, Margot Bishop.”


	5. Say my name

The morning was so beautiful that Danny wanted to spend all day outside instead of in the AVI office. The atmosphere there was a bit dense because of Sophie and her repeated bad mood. She tried to proof to him that Margot is only a “con-assassin criminal women who just wants to use him as her fuck buddy”. When they both sat in front of their desk the elevator door opened. Even if they saw each other only hours ago, Danny looked at Margot like she was the most beautiful wonder of the world. Her red sparkling dress was shining as bright as the sun outside.

“Good morning B-…” Margot paused, “Sophie and Danny.”

“Morning.” Sophie replied with a bit anger in her voice.

“Is Alice in her office?”

“Yes.” they both answered simultaneously.

“Thank you. Hope you both have a wonderful evening.” Margot said, looking into Danny’s auburn eyes.

The tension between the two was so intense that they almost saw the sparkles flying between them. Margot entered the room where Alice was already waiting for her. She couldn’t focus on anything she want to tell because of that brown-eyed man behind the glass door.

“I am in need of some help, and since I’m paying you, I thought you might be needed. You or your B-team.” she nodded at Sophie and Danny.

“You want us to “lend” you our employees to make a con or God knows what?” Val said angrily.

“I need help. I hired you not because me and Alice are best friends, I hired you because I find you professional and you need money, so if you don’t mind, find me an employee that will do the job and we can end this conversation.” she stood up, grabbing her purse.

“You can take Danny or Sophie with you.” Alice said, looking straight into Margot’s eyes, “but we want them back. In one piece.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll choose the one who have a chance to survive this job.”

Margot leave the room, trying to look professional and confident. She stood in front of Danny’s desk, waiting for him to look at her.

“You are going with me today.” she tried not to smile, “we have a job to do, but don’t worry I won’t let anyone kill you.”

“Why you don’t you take me with you?” Margot heard Sophie’s voice.

“Can you use a gun? Shoot? I mean, can you kill people?” she asked.

“No, but Danny can’t kill people either.” she replied, “you do this because you want to fuck him right?” she asked calmly.

“Oh darling, first don’t play with me. I’m better at this than you. Who I fuck is only my business. Secondly, I’m truly sorry that Daniel isn’t interested in you and your sex skills, but I will give you an advice, go find someone else.” Margot look into her eyes, “Are you coming Danny?” she asked, still looking at Sophie.

Danny took his things and went after Margot, he was a bit pissed that they make a scene in a workplace, but in other hand he was flattered that both of the woman find him attractive. He hoped that after that powerful speech Margot gave Sophie, she’ll understand that he never love her the way she wanted him to. Danny pass Margot through, when they both were inside the elevator, she was the one who spoke first.

“You don’t have to say it,” she started, “yes, I acted like a bitch.”

“Yes, but this time, I’m happy you did that.”

“You are?” she looked at his profile.

“She need to understand that there is only one woman in my life.”

“You mean your mother?” she grinned.

“Well, two women. You and my mother.” he smiled, “would you go..”

“Meet your mother? God no.” she screamed.

“No. I wanted to ask you on a date.” he looked at her.

“You know I don’t date.” she looked up, to check which floor they are.

“You could.”

“But I won’t.” she leave the elevator.

Soft click of her shoes echoing through the parking lot. Margot was near her car when she notice that she was walking alone. She turned around to see what happened with Danny. He stood in the elevator, holding the doors open. He lean up against the door once he let it go and it closed, then he finally spoke..

“I won’t go with you, if you won’t agree to go on a date.” he smiled.

“Don’t be silly. Come here, we’re already late.”

“I’m not moving. Date or you will have to work with Sophie.”

“God, you’re such a baby.” she looked into his brown eyes, “I’ll go with you, just get inside the car already.”

“You see? It wasn’t so hard.”

“What?”

“Being nice to me instead of a bitch.”

“Sometimes you like me that way.”

“Sometimes I love when you are a bitch.” he grinned.

*************

He looked at himself in the mirror once more before he left the house. Brown trousers and a blue shirt he wore were checked once more. It was just a date, a normal date with a girl Danny shouldn’t be nervous but he was, Margot was not an ordinary woman. He’d went on thousands of dates, but he had never met that kind of girl. He took the bouquet of flowers that contained red roses with white bow and left the room. He was hoping his date was ready to learn how to date without killing people.

*******

Margot Bishop still couldn’t believe what she is doing. She put her makeup on, black mascara highlighted the blue color of her eyes, she wore a black dress uncover her back, with little silver dress chain in the back. The dress covers so much that she reveals. Margot stood up and looked into a mirror. She looked so hot and sexy that even she was impressed.

“Wow! Mother. I’m speechless.” Tessa said, leaning onto door frame.

“Oh darling, it would be first time.” she answered.

“Who is the lucky guy?”

“None of your business.”

“Okay. Just be back before 11pm.” Tessa grinned.

“Very funny.” Margot replied.

The Knocking on the door interrupted them, Margot felt like her heart bounced in her chest. She can kill people without a blinking an eye, but go on a date with a guy she likes wasn’t that easy. She took her purse and walk slowly to the door. Before that, she nod at her daughter to go to her room. Margot didn’t want her to see Danny or at least she wanted to give herself some time to explain that thing between them.

“Hey!” Margot said.

“Hey, you look amazing.” he said, trying to remember how to breath.

“You look good too.” she said awkwardly.

“They’re for you.” he said, giving her red roses.

“You bought me flowers?” she looked at him.

“It’s a date so there needs to be flowers.” he explained to her. 

“Okay then. So we’re going to the public place?”

“Yes. God it’s first time I see you like that.” he said amused.

“See me what?”

“Scared.”

“I’m not…ugh…can we just go now?” she said, closed the door.

*********

Margot had to admit that the restaurant was elegant and romantic. She didn’t realized that Danny could choose that kind of location. She was hoping it wasn’t Alice’s choice. When they sat and order the food, the atmosphere started to be a little lighter. The soft light of the candles lit Margot’s eyes, she never been on a date before, but already liked that. They ate an amazing dinner and they talked about many things, not only about Danny’s work or her job. Suddenly, the soothing sounds became more energetic.

Four walls where I wanna stay

sweat drip lick role play

“That’s our song.” he said, getting up, “will you dance with me?”

“First: we have a song? secondly, since when can you dance?”

“Will you dance with me? If you do, I’ll answer both of your questions.”

Margot stood up, trying to remember when was the last time she danced in public. She looked at Danny’s back, when they walk to the parquet. He was very handsome man, tall, elegant and opposite to her, he was just good person. At once she remembered herself when she was dancing last time. Felicity.

“You know it’s not tango or other fancy dance.” he said, looking into her eyes.

“So, you need to teach me how to dance because I always dance tango or other “fancy dance.”

“Put your hands on my neck and sway to the music.”

“I can do that.” she said, putting her hands on his neck.

say my name

maybe when the sun goes down

lately you’re my sole surround

say my name

“Great.” he smiled.

“So, now you need to ask at my questions.”

“Okay, so first one. Yes we have a song. Remember our first time? When you wanted to slap me?”

“Well, I remember it quite well.” she grinned.

“I asked you to say my name, and this song remind me of that.”

“I remember how I screamed your name afterwards.” she answered a bit too loud.

“Yes, you screamed a lot then.” he kissed her neck.

“Don’t!” she push him a little.”you need to answer the second question.”

“Ugh. I was hoping you’d forget about it.”

“Not a chance.”

“When I was little…ehh my mother…I went on a dance class when I was little boy.” he said quickly.

gonna put your head in the clouds

never let you fall right now

say my name

“You were a dance boy?” she tried not to laugh, “what other secrets do you have?”

“just one more.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I’m deeply, impossibly, terribly in love in one of the women who is so sexy that I can’t think about anything else than go to bed with her. Preferable right now.” he whispered into her ear.

Margot looked into his dark brown eyes, they both felt that invisible sparks jumped from one to another. Danny licked his lips, trying not to think about all he wanted to do with that woman. Not here in the restaurant during the date he invented. Margot took a step towards him, their bodies were so close they felt each other’s warmth, she bit her lip, grabbing his shirt with one hand.

“We’re going home. Now.” she said, authoritatively.

After a few minutes they both were heading to Danny’s house. They tried not to touch each other, but when they did, the sparkles of excitement and desire jumped between them.

********************

The way from the restaurant to Danny’s home was extremely short. His shirt was already unbuttoned when the door opened loudly. Margot’s lips were connected with Danny’s, the sweet taste of his mouth filled her. She turned around so he could help her get rid of the tiny black dress she wore.

“Unchain it please.” she said, breathing deeply.

He touched her warm skin, slowly released her from her stunning outfit. After a few seconds she stood in front of him, wearing only red, lace pantis. She took a step to him, putting her hand on his naked torso. Margot pushed him gently on the bed.

“You want to be on top?” she asked.

“Not today…the view from here is breathtaking.” he said, kissing her stomach.

“In that case, say my name.” she whispered straight to his ear.

“Margot.” was the last word he screamed, as she was reaching lower and lower to his abdomen.

************

Margot woke up feeling Danny’s hands on her, the sex their had last night was so unearthly that for a one moment she didn’t know where she is. She turned back a little, so she could see his face. He was still sleeping, cuddling her from behind. When she finally decided to move, she heard his rough morning voice.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he kissed her hair.

“I don’t know how the dates should ends, I thought that I’d make breakfast.” she looked into his sleepy eyes.

“I didn’t think I could’ve loved you more, but I think right now I am.”

Danny pulled her even closer to his half naked body, she turned back so their gaze met. He gently touched her lips with his, but after a few seconds their kiss became hotter than they originally wanted. She was just about to jump on him when he spoke.

“I’m going to be on top.” he said.

“Last night you didn’t have any objections…” she teased him.

He pull up so she could see his eyes, the hungry eyes of the man who will not accept her no.

“I’ll make you scream my name, just like you did last night.”

“Well, B-team. Bring it on.”

She felt her body hit the mattress. Margot looked at him once more, he smiled and after that told the last words to her.

“I’m not B-team anymore.”


	6. I won't fall in love part 1

They were laying in the bed after the most intimate sex they ever had. Margot’s body covered only in a thin white sheet was lit up by the reflexes of the moon. Danny was so affected by this woman, that for a long time he couldn’t stop looking at her, there sleeping next to him.

He grab a piece of the sheet and covered her tighter, she shrugs and after seconds turn to him.

“Hey you. Why are you up so early?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Did I tired you?” she asked, smiling.

“Yes, we can say it’s because of you.” he kissed her forehead.

“Hm. So if it wasn’t me…who then?” she asked sleepily.

“Sophie. I can’t sleep because of Sophie.”

Margot sat up on her comfy hotel bed, after those words, Margot fully woke up, she hated that neuter, boring girl. Margot valued her skills in her work, but nothing could force her to like Sophie Novak.

“You are in my bed, laying with me after amazing sex and you’re thinking about Sophie?”

“It’s not like that!” he protested.

“So what is it like? You woke up and thought, hmm, maybe I’ll think about Sophie?”

“She’s my friend. She was with me long before I met you. Now she just says hi to my at work.”

“So it’s my fault then?” she jump from the bed.

“You don’t understand! you don’t have a friend who was with you, who took care of you and was a world for you.” he laid down on the bed.

“I did have a friend like that, but he chose Alice.” she looked at him.

“I…I didn’t mean too babe.” he said, looking into her sad eyes.

“We can end this…you can end this.” she said, turned back to him.

“Margot. I won’t end this because of Sophie. I just said that I miss her as a friend. That’s all.” he sat up on the bed.

“Okay.” she moved to the bathroom.

“Margot!” he jumped, to the door.

Margot closed the door, she didn’t know why she acted like that. Emotional, unstable or just jealous? She never felt that way before, even with Ben. Margot sat at the edge of the bathtub, for the first time she felt weak. Danny was her weakness and there is nothing she can do about it. After a few minutes she felt tears fall from her eyes.

********

“Margot! Margot! Please open up! I didn’t mean to.”

Danny pounded on the bathroom door, he shouldn’t have start that conversation, he should just let it go. It wasn’t her fault that Sophie was acting like a baby, they need to talk about their friendship and he was so stupid to drag Margo into that. He took a step towards the door, he couldn’t hear anything except flowing water

“If you don’t open, I’ll force the door open.”

The door opened with a click, Margot was already dressed, her long sleeve dress had a color of vine and her hair were brushed. She was ready to leave the room even if she doesn’t have any meetings till 9am. Margot passed Danny and wore the high heels.

“Are you okay?” he asked, “I shouldn’t have start it. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine nothing big happened. I need to go, just close the door when you leave.”

“No. We won’t end like this!” he grabbed her by her arms, “I love you and I won’t let you go.”

“I have to. I have work to do.” she tried to escape from his tight embrace.

“You will go when you tell me what’s wrong. I know you hate Sophie, but you never been like that.”

“I’m jealous for god sake!” she screamed, “I loved Ben more than anyone and I know that for some time you felt that way for Sophie. I don’t want to get hurt Danny, I feel that before…I know that Sophie is a better choice here, she is smart, funny and she loves you and she doesn’t kill people, I should start with that.”

Danny looked at her face, her eyes were red just like her nose. She was trying to be strong, but every inch of her body was tense. She tried to step back, but before she did that, Margot was already in Danny’s arms. He hold her tight until all the feelings came out, the tears were flooding and even if it was the first time, Danny was happy she get rid off all her emotions.

“I try to be nice, I try to be better, but my past…I can’t change that.”

“Margot, I would never ask you to change, I love you the way you are.”

Danny touched her forehead with his, they stood in her hotel room after a few seconds their lips connected in sweet kiss.

***************

Few minutes after 10 pm, elevator in AVI office opened. Danny was a bit distracted after his morning talk with Margot. He sat over the papers Alice left him. Sophie was sitting in front of him, still doesn’t look at him, not to mention talking. After a few seconds they both lifted their heads up.

“Is Val or Alice here?” Margot asked.

“They both left, probably won’t return today. Maybe we can help?” Danny asked.

“Well, yes. I need Sophie.” she turned to the girl.

“I don’t work with criminals.”

“Of course, but this has nothing to do with my firm.” Margot smiled.

“You don’t want to ask your boyfriend for help? I don’t like cooperate with mean people.”

“Look, I know I was…I was a bitch to you. I’m…” she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Sophie looked at Danny, he was just as confused as she, Margot never said anything like that to anyone, they both thought that “sorry” wasn’t in her dictionary. After that silent, Danny realized that she tried to make things work between him and his ex best friend.

“I’ll be there at 6pm. I hope it really has nothing to do with your criminal firm.” Sophie said, leaving the room.

***************

Danny waited for Sophie to leave before he took a step toward Margot, he grabbed her hand and looked straight into her azure eyes.

“I know what you did there.”

“I’ve stolen an employee from Alice and Val?”

“No. I meant, you were nice to Sophie.”

“Yeah. It was hard, but I did it for you. I’ll try to make things better between you two. I’ll do anything”

She stood on her toes and give him a hot, sweet kiss. She took a step back and looked at him once more before she left the AVI office.

**************

Margot was waiting for Sophie in her hotel room, she was late about twenty minutes. She made a drink for herself, thinking how she had come up in this. Margot knew how important this was for Danny, he wants his friend back and she’ll do anything to make that happened. Margot heard the doorbell, she put her drink on the table and took a deep breath. Here we go, she thought as she opened the door.

“Hi!” she started.

“Good afternoon.” she passed her. “why am I here?”

“I wanted to clear things between us. I know you are Danny’s friend.”

“I was before you decided to have sex with him.”

“Ugh…I want him to be happy and I know you want that too.”

“Yes, but he won’t be happy with a person who kills people for fun. You are a bad person, maybe he thinks he love you now, but…”

They were standing in front of each other, when the doorbell rang twice. Margot wondering why someone interrupts her, especially now when she lead the war with Danny’s best friend. She approached the door and opened it. The person she saw, was the one she thought she never need to see again.

“Felicity?” she asked.

“Hello darling. I thought you were alone.” she looked at Sophie.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need you to come with me. My boss wanted to speak with you.”

“I won’t go with you. And you must be stupid to think that I would go with you after what you did.”

Margot turned to Sophie, she was so pissed that she was here when Felicity came in. Margot took a sip of her drink and turned to Felicity again. She looked at her and saw a gun in her hand.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I need you to come with me, if you don’t, I have to shoot you darling.”

“Are you serious?” Margot smiled.

“You want me to show you how much?” Felicity pointed at Sophie.

Margot looked at that innocent girl, if Felicity shoots her, Danny would never forgive her. She slowly approached Sophie and stood between her and Felicity. She was hoping her ex will not shoot her, but after a few seconds Margot realized that their feelings had nothing to do here. Bang!

Loud noise filled the room, she felt when her body hit the floor. Margot put hand on her stomach, she felt sticky liquid covered it. The metallic scent of blood reached her nose. She blinked, seeing Felicity kneeling over her.

“I told you, I’m very serious.”

“Please, please…” Sophie started to cry.

“Leave her alone, she…”

“So sorry darling. She’s the witness and as you know I don’t need them. I’m very good at my work.” she pull the trigger, shooting Sophie instead.


	7. I won't fall in love part 2

Danny turned left, straight to the hospital parking. When he received the phone call from Alice he knew that something bad happened. She told him to drive there as soon as possible and Danny almost ran through the hospital hallway. When he got there, he saw Alice and Val talking silently.

“Danny! You’re here.” Alice said.

“You were very serious when you called. Is something wrong?”

“Sit please. I need to tell you….”

“Just say it Ally.”

“Sophie is dead.”

Danny felt a huge pain washing his whole body. He covered his head into hands, trying to clear his mind. Sophie was here only hours ago, they were at the office. Now, they told him she’s death.

“It must be a mistake! Sophie is in the hotel, with Margot.” he shouted.

“Danny. Calm down. Sophie was shot in Margot’s room. We think that it was Felicity. She shot Sophie, but before that…” Alice paused, squeezed his hand. “Margot got shot too. She’s in the OR.”

Danny looked at his boss, he knew what she is talking about, but he felt like the words were passing him, he was still hoping that it’s just a bad dream and he woke up soon, in Margot’s bed.

“I want to see her.” he stood up.

“You can’t. They’re operating on her right now.”

Danny’s eyes looked went from Val to Alice. He will do anything, he will do anything to save Margot but he knew that the only thing he can do was wait. He sat on the chair once again. He lost Sophie and he doesn’t want to lose Margot too. As he was drowning into his thoughts, he heard Alice’s voice.

“I just watched the video from her hotel room. Margot wanted to save Sophie. She stood between Felicity and her, but the first one shot her.”

“Why? They don’t like each other much.” Val said.

“You crazy woman. You did it for me. Even though you couldn’t save Sophie.” he whispered to himself.

***  
Danny was sitting next to Margot’s bed, when the door opened slowly. He was there almost all day and his eyes had started to become heavier, but he tried not to sleep in case Margot woke up. Danny looked at the door, Alice tried to smile, but he knew that Sophie’s death was hard for her. For him too, but since he found out Margot tried to save Sophie, he looked at it different.

“How is she?” Alice asked.

“No change, but I think she can hear my voice…or maybe I just want it to be like that.”

“We want to….” Alice took a deep breath, “we want to make a funeral soon.”

Danny looked at Margot, her skin, her body with tubes, machines which told him she was still alive. It wasn’t the Margot Bishop he knew, but she was his and he was hers. Nothing would ever change that, he understood it now. Sophie was his friend, best friend, but Margot was more than that. She was his soulmate, even if she didn’t believe in such a sappy concept.

“I’ll be there if she wakes up.” he looked at her.

“You love her?”

“Yes.” he answered immediately, touched her hair.

Beep, beep beep…the loud noise they were used to stop for a moment as did Danny’s heart. He turned to Margot almost at the same time. The Brown-eyed man looked into her blue eyes, she was awake, she was more than awake, she was alive!

“Alice go get the doctor!” he smiled, “she woke up!”

Margot’s hand slowly moved up to her mouth, she couldn’t speak in the moment when her brain produced lots of questions.

“Don’t touch it babe!” he grab her hand bring it back now to lay on her stomach, “they will remove it soon.” he kissed her forehead.

After all examinations and test the doctors made, Margot became even more sore and tired than before. She didn’t have a tube in her mouth anymore which was very helpful because she have so many questions. Every move she made brought pain to her abdomen.

“Don’t move Margot.” he sat next to her.

“I got shot but I’m not dying so come here and help me.”

“You are so stubborn sometimes.” he stood and helped her sit up straight.

“Only sometimes?” she grinned.

“What were you thinking there?” Danny started. “Felicity could’ve killed you both.”

“I was thinking about how much you would hate me.”

“Hate you? It’s impossible to hate someone who I actually love.” He said as he sat back down.

“She was your friend and I let Felicity kill her.”

“You were the one who bled. It’s not your fault and I promise you that I would never blame you for that.”

Danny gently got closer to her, he put his forehead to hers, they were sitting there, without words and after a moment their lips connected in a sweet kiss. They both knew they would have hard times waiting for them, but they also knew that they were get through it together.

****  
Danny woke up with a huge pain in his back, Margot wanted him to go home, but he insiste on staying with her until she could move without pain again. He slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight irritated his eyeballs. Danny looked at Margot’s bed, he wiped his eyes to prove himself that he was seeing right. Her bed was empty and he heard water being flushed down the toilet.

“Babe are you there? Is everything okay?”

Margot opened the door with a click, she looked at Danny with her icy blue eyes. She was a bit pale, but she tried to stand straight even though her stomach was hurting like hell.

“Why are you up?” he shouted, “your doctor said you need rest and I don’t think you are relaxing now.”

“I’m going out. Not for the all day, but I’m go with you.”

“I’m not going anywhere babe.”

“You are. We’re going to a funeral.” she looked straight into his eyes.

“No. We’re not. You are not. You are too weak.”

“Danny.” she took a step toward him, touching her belly. “you will regret it. If you stay here, with me, you will never forgive yourself.”

“Okay. I’ll go, but you are staying here.”

“I am not!” she kissed him, “I’m your girlfriend. I want to support you.”

Danny held her tighter, he knew that she was too weak to be going out from the hospital. He looked at her once more before their lips connected again in sweet kiss. She was already dressed and he was the one who need to catch up.

“Give me a sec. Please don’t move from here.”

“I won’t, but you need to hurry because we only have an hour to be at the funeral.”

****

“We gathered her to say goodbye to the beloved Sophie Novak. She was…”

They both were listening to the priest, but both of them were a bit absent. Danny looked at the coffin, the small box was about to go under, he closed his eyes trying to understand what had actually happened, after a few seconds he felt a warm hand squeez his. Danny looked at Margot, at her blue eyes and pale skin, she really didn’t feel well, but she was here, with him in the worst day of his life.

“I’m so happy that you are here with me.”

“I’m glad to be here with you.”

Margot head was spinning, she felt the sticky liquid leaking from her wound. She closed her eyes for a moment, she already knew that leaving the hospital wasn’t a good idea. Suddenly she slipped from Danny’s shoulder which she was leaning on. He caught her immediately and lifted her light body up, her head laid on his chest when he carried her to his car.

Danny was sitting in the chair near her bed, he was so tired that his eyes closed without his permission. He drove to the hospital quick, her wound was already opened and she needed extra stitchers. He had never been as scared as the moment she pass out on the funeral, she did it for him, she risked her health, life maybe just to be with him. Danny stood up, took a few steps towards her bed, he kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom. He left her just for few minutes…

A brown-eyed woman entered the room, her purse was big enough to hide a gun. She approached to the bed, she looked at the woman sleeping in it. They were lovers once, but it doesn’t have any matter in this job. Felicity bend over Margot’s body and kissed her cheek.

“Danny.” she said sleepy.

“Not this time darling.” Felicity answered sweet.

“Felicity?” Margot woke up,”what are you doing here?”

“I said it before, I never leave witnesses. I’m so sorry my dear, but I need to finish my job.”

Margot tried to stand up, she was so weak and the hole in her abdomen wasn’t helping either. She looked at Felicity again, she was pointing at her with a small gun she retrieved from her purse. Suddenly the door opened with a slam, Danny’s look switched from Margot to Felicity and her hand, where she was holding the gun.

“Danny don’t!” Margot shouted.

He was so close to Felicity that all he needed to do was grab her hand quick, praying she won’t shot him first. Danny grabbed her hand, twisted it and even though he never punch a girl, he hit her straight in her face. She falter on her feet and after a moment Felicity was laying in the ground, bleeding from her nose. After a moment she was grabbing by security.

“You are my hero.” Margot grabbed his shirt with both hands, kissing him.

“Sure I am. You are my treasure. I lost one of my friends, I won’t lost my girlfriend too.”

“Will you lay with me? I feel better when I feel you near me.”

“Of course. That’s what heroes are made for.” he grinned.

He lay behind her, trying not to touch the place where the wound was. Danny kissed her hair and closed his eyes, after a moment they both were asleep, cuddling.


	8. I do

The day was hot and there was no chance of rain or something that can change the warm weather in the island. People were rushing to their offices, sweaty from the warmth and some of them who were lucky could stay at home or go to the beach, listening to the sound of the swaying sea.

Margot and Danny were laying in her bed, their bodies tangled in a hot and sweaty hug. Even though the weather outside could melt people, both of them were cuddling since they woke up. Danny kissed Margot’s hair, whispering something in her ear, that makes her laugh. He loves that sound which now filled the room.

“I love when you laugh.” he said.

“That’s why you make me laugh all the time?” Margot asked.

“It’s one of the reasons.” he kissed her ear.

“You need to go back tomorrow? Maybe Alice will let you stay until the end of the week?” she asked sadly. 

“I’m here for three weeks babe.”

“It’s still not enough.”

“I know.”

Even the house in the island between their homes couldn’t change the problems from Margot’s past. She couldn’t go back and Danny couldn’t stay here forever.

They knew that being apart will be over, the point was if they were ready to be apart that long. Danny touched her cheek once more and kissed her with passion.

“Marry me.”

“What?” she almost shouted.

“Marry me.” Danny kissed her, “we are apart now, it’s stupid I know. A ring on a finger doesn’t mean will be better or different, but for me it will be. It’s that simple.This will be just a rings shining on our fingers, but for me it will be the sign, that you are mine and I’m yours.”

Margot looked at him once again, trying to figured out what to say. She didn’t know if she is ready for this with Danny or with anyone else, even if she wasn’t the ‘marry type’, she must admit that all the words he said was like a wedding vows already. They were laying on the bed when Danny pulled her closer to his body. Margot reached his lips once again, mix of emotions, feelings and the sense of true love filled her in the way she thought she had ever felt. After a few second she already knew what her answer will be. Danny was hers and she was his. Nothing could change that.

“Yes, I will marry you Daniel.”

****

Margot looked at her reflection in the mirror. She needed to admit that chose a wedding dress in one day was the best that could happened to her. Short dress with extended sleeves, all covered with lace and tiny diamonds gave her spark and shine with every move she took. She doesn’t need any shoes which was another plus for a wedding at the beach. Margot wore simple diamond earrings, all fulfilled with wreath with fresh flowers. She was ready to became a wife, Danny Yoon’s wife.

****

Danny’s hands were shaking, he was so nervous that he couldn’t think or talk. He will be a married man soon, but it wasn’t the reason of his panic. He couldn’t find a wedding rings. He looked everywhere, but the rings with white gold and small blue sapphires for Margot disappeared. Danny sat on the bed and hid his head into his hands. The beautiful wedding ring he had for Margot vanish and there wasn’t much time to buy a new one. At once he feel something in place where she sat. He stood up and saw a tiny red box, with wedding rings in it. He grabbed it fast and checked if everything was in place. After all the mini drama, he was ready to get married and be a husband of Margot Bishop.

****

Danny stood at the altar some time, checking if the rings are on the place almost four times, he wanted to do it again when he saw her. Light, lace dress was covered her body, he looked at her smile and at once nothing was more important than the woman walking down the aisle without shoes, but with amazing wreath on her hair. She looked exactly what he dreamed off, like a princes or a queen she definitely was. She was the queen of his heart and there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do for her. He smiled when she joined him, after a few minutes the priest started the ceremony consisting with just two of them.

“We gathered here to…” the priest started, “can we skip this? You are here alone.” he ended.

“Yes, please.” they said at once.

“I Margot, take you Daniel to be my husband,  
I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.  
I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.  
Daniel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” she said, putting a wedding ring on his finger.

“I Daniel, take you Margot to be my wife,  
I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.  
I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.  
Margot, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” he put the ring on her finger.

“I announce you husband and wife. Now you can kiss the bride.” the priest finished.

Their eyes met in a moment when priest called them “husband and wife”, it was their first kiss as a married couple so Danny wanted to be different than others before. He grab his wife on the waist, pulling her closer to his body, when their lips connected in a sweet, first kiss, he leaned her over, like in old movies. When Danny kissed her he felt a small smile under his lips. He made her laugh again, now official as his wife.

****

Danny was entering the AVI office straight from the airport. He was lucky that in the last moment he took off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket. Alice was so nervous when she called him that he decided to go there immediately. Danny left his things by his desk and went straight to Alice’s office, he looked at the people he didn’t see for all three and a half weeks. Alice, Val, Sophie and even Rhys were in the room, Danny looked around and saw mix of nervousness and happiness on their face.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We know how to bring them back.” Alice smiled.

“How?”

“We made a deal with FBI, if Margot and Ben help to catch Felicity’s boss, they will be free of charges.”

“Alice, your brother was Mockingbird. He was her boss.”

“No. Felicity wants him to think like that, but the truth is Mockingbird is still at large.”

“You think Ben and Margot will know how to catch the guy?” Sophie asked.

“I think Margot and Ben are the only people who can catch him or her.” Alice said, looking into Danny’s eyes.

“So, she…They can come back? They won’t go to prison?” Danny asked.

“For now…” Sophie said sarcastically.

“Yes. We need them.”

“When will they be back?”

“They are already on the plane.” Val said.

Danny was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling just like Alice. He forgot sometimes that he isn’t the only one who lost his love. Danny left the room and took a few steps for his things. Only hours ago he said goodbye to Margot, to his wife, and in a few hours they will be together again.

*****

Danny couldn’t breath for a moment, every time the elevator opened with a ring noise, his heartbeat stopped. Ben and Margot should’ve been here yesterday, but the flight was delayed. They both decided to come the next day. He couldn’t stop playing with his ring, he thought that it would be safe on his neck, hanging on the neck chain. He touched it once more before the elevator door finally opened. He looked at Alice and Ben hugging each other tight, just a few seconds later he saw her, her dress had a color of the ocean they both admire on their island. At first she was a bit sad or just tired, but after she saw him her face became brighter.

“Hi.” he said, pulling her closer to him.

“Hi.” she answered, kissing him slowly.

“Please, find a room!” Sophie almost shout.

“We will, after the job is done.” Margot smiled.

******

“It will be easy.” Margot said, looking at Ben.

“And how you even go there?” Sophie asked.

“Well, we will do it like we did in Paris.” Margot smirk.

“Are you kidding? You almost died there! So did I.” Ben said.

“If it will be dangerous for you, is not an option.” Danny said, looking at her.

“It won’t be if I’ll have a back up. A sniper maybe?” she touched his hand and looked at it, when she didn’t feel the wedding ring.

“You will. Look at this.” Alice turn the computer with building plans.

Both of them leaned under it, at once both of their neck-chains hang under Alice head. All people gathered in her office looked at them, two different people with same-looking rings hanged from their necks.

“Nice rings.” Alice said with smile.

“Thank you.” they both said at once.

“You bought it in souvenir shop?” Sophie asked with anger.

“Something like that.” Danny answered, looking at Margot.

“Can we focus on the job?” Ben asked.

“As soon as Danny and Margot said why they didn’t invite us on their wedding.” Alice smiled.

“What!?” Sophie shouted.

“We decided…it was very fast decision so…” Danny started.

“It wasn’t a big wedding, just the two of us.” Margot smiled, grabbing Danny’s hand.

“You married her?” Sophie asked.

“Yes, she is my wife now.

“You chose the worst, mean, spiteful bitch and you are happy about that? What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey! Don’t you ever offend my wife!” Danny shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at Sophie and Danny. Either of them didn’t want to break the eye contact. After few minutes, Sophie leave the room, leaving them with their problem.

“Congratulates!” Rhys took a step toward his sister. “And you, you are very brave. My sister is very…” he looked at Danny.

“Leave it Rhys.” Ben said, smiling.

“When we finish with our wedding…we really need to do this job or my husband will be visiting me in jail.” Margot said, leaning under the laptop.

*****

“That was crazy!” Danny said, sitting on the bed.

“It was, but I’m used to it. I did it all my life.” Margot sat next to him.

“All I want is go to bed with you.” he said, kissing her neck.

“Me too. You are married to a free woman, you know that?”

“Yes. You are my free, beautiful, tired wife.”

Danny pushed her slowly onto bed, when they both were already lying, he kissed her like he never did before. He caressed her cheek when Margot looked at him with the most blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Can we just go to sleep please? I’m so tired that all I can think about is bed, not in sex meaning, just sleep.”

“I thought you never ask.” he smiled, kissing her once more.

They both lay back to back, when Margot finally spoke to him, her voice was soft and sleepy, but he knew she was honest like never before. 

“I love you, my husband.” she said, grabbing his hand.

“I love you too my lovely wife.” he answered, kissing her hair.


	9. You're enough

Margot was laying on the bed, changing her position for the third time. She already missed Danny who left only an hour ago, she missed his voice, scent and warmth she felt every time he pulled her closer to his body. Margot smiled to herself as she thought about it, but at once she heard the click of the door opening. She closed her eyes, pretended to be asleep, the same time she put her hand under her pillow, she feel the cold steel under her fingers. Margot squeezed the gun and slowly pulled it from her head. She always had one gun nearby, in her profession it would be stupid not to have it. The only time she was harmless was when Danny was here by her side. Margot turned on his side of the bed, she was ready for anyone who came to her room. She heard the quiet steps, after a few seconds the door opened with a slam. Margot pulled the trigger, the blood spurted from the open wound. She stood up, looking at the wounded man under her feet, the last thing the he was looking at was a barrel of Margot’s gun.

*****

“One of our clients was attacked yesterday.” Alice said, looking at her coworkers.

“Who?” Sophie asked, looking at the files.

“Margot.” Alice said, “she killed the guy so we have nothing.”

“Margot was attacked?” Danny asked loudly, “is she okay?”

“Yes. She will be here any minute. The point is that we need to keep her safe ‘till we find the person who wants to kill her.”

“That will be a long list. “ Margot said, entering the room.

“Good. You are here.” Alice looked at her client, “I need someone who will look after Margot ‘till Monday. I know it’s your first free weekend, but we need to sort it out.”

“I’ll do it!” Danny said loudly. “I have free weekend and I know you already have plans.” he looked straight into Margot’s eyes.

“We owe you, Danny!” Alice smiled, “now if we have a plan, everyone have a good weekend.”

“It will be. I’m sure.” Margot whispered, biting her lower lip.

******

Danny was holding the wheel tighter than usual, he volunteered to look after Margot, but he was a bit unsure when it comes to his apartment. Margot was used to a very tasteful and elegant style and his house was just too normal. Danny stopped by his house, he looked at Margot, gasped and finally, after seconds, he spoke slowly.

“We can rent a room if you want.”

“Why are you so tense? It’s something wrong?”

“My apartment is… not that exclusive as you are used to.”

“Danny. I’m here because someone wants to kill me and because I want to spend some time with you.”

Danny smiled when she grabbed his hand, after a moment, they left the car and took a few steps towards Danny’s apartment. White front with some flowers looked very cosy and sweet, Margot looked around, she saw another door and the same porch

“You have neighbors?” she asked, when Danny tried to open his door.

“Yes. She’s very nice. Sometimes she stops by for a drink.”

“She?”

“Yes. Her name is Nina.”

“It looks like you are living with a girl.” she turned around, looking at the flowers.

“I’m not. It’s just that kind of building. We have the same porch, but separate entries.” he said, finally opening the door.

“Hi, Danny! You’re earlier than usual.”

They both turned to follow the voice they heard, Margot looked at the girl, she was her height, her brown skin was covered only by a sports bra and leggings. She had a bottle of water in her hand, the girl took a sip and few drops fell on her breasts. Margot looked at Danny to see his reaction to that show. He was looking at the girl with eyes wide open.

“I’m Margot Bishop.” she said loudly.

“I’m Nina Mendez. I live next door. Danny hasn’t mentioned he has such a nice aunt.” the girl said, smiling.

“I’m not his aunt, darling.” Margot said calmly, “I’m the woman he fucks.” Margot smiled, entering the house.

*****

Margot threw her purse on the couch, she was so pissed that she didn’t even look around. She saw only a brown couch and a large table in front of an even bigger TV. Margot closed her eyes to calm herself, that girl thinks she is better than her and which was even worse, that she could have Danny if she wanted. Margot took off her jacket and put it near her purse on the couch. She didn’t want Danny to know about how her feelings for him, but after what she said, she was almost sure he knew already. Margot turned around and looked at the person who was standing at the door. Danny was looking at her, trying to figure out how to play it. Margot never acted like this, but he got the point, Nina entered her area.

“She asked me out for a drink…” he started.

Margot took a step toward the couch, she opened her purse fast and after a second she took out a small gun. Margot turned to the door, suddenly she felt Danny’s hand on her waist. He held her strong, trying to stop her from making a huge mistake.

“I’ll kill her, just let go.” she said, looking at Danny.

“You can’t kill her just because she flirted with me and asked me out for a drink!”

“Flirted? If she could, she would fuck you, darling.”

“But she isn’t the one who is with me at the apartment.”

Danny let go of her, put his hands on her waist and slowly pulled her toward his body, he looked straight into her blue eyes, and without wasting a moment he put his lips on hers. Margot moaned when Danny’s lips crushed hers, she put her hand into his hair. She felt his hands under her skirt, after seconds he lifted her up, her legs surrounded his hips, when his hands went straight to her shirt and bra. They were both half naked when they reached the bed. The satin sheet clung to their already sweaty bodies. The last thing Margot did was drop her glock 9mm on the floor. 

*****

Margot woke up with Danny’s hand on her waist. She turned around to see if he’s still sleeping. She looked at his resting face with freckles and a little smile. She fought herself not to touch his sweet face, face that she already loved so much. Last night was the best night she had ever had with a man. She tried to roll back and go make some coffee for them, but suddenly Danny’s eyes opened wide. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, after a moment he started to tickle her until she couldn’t breathe from laughter.

“Stop! Stop, please! I can’t breathe!” she shouted.

“Where did you want to go?” he asked, kissing her head.

“I was about to make some coffee.”

“That’s great idea.”

“You make some coffee and I’ll take a shower. Later we’ll order pizza and have sex again.”

“How can you be so sure?” Margot laughed.

“Sure about what?” he asked, taking his shirt off.

“That we will have sex again.”

“Well, I heard you screaming last night and I didn’t hear any complaints.” he teased her, leaving the room.

****

Margot was wearing only Danny’s shirt and her lace panties, she felt cosy in his apartment and after that situation with Nina and their amazing sex, she decided to look around in his house. She walked to the big bookshelf, Margot knew some of the authors, but most of it was just criminal books she didn’t know, she had too much crime in her own life. She took a step toward the kitchen island, two cups of coffee were standing on a red tray, she put some sugar and milk and when she was just about to carry it to the bedroom, she heard the doorbell. Margot put away the tray and went to the door. She promised herself that she won’t use the gun even if it’s that bitch, Nina. Margot opened the door, she looked at the old lady with white hair and in an orange jacket. She couldn’t tell, but she reminded her of someone.

“Can I help you?” Margot asked politely.

“Is Danny at home?” the lady asked.

“Yes, he’s taking a shower. Can I help?” she repeated.

“I’m Linda Yoon, I’m his mother and you are?”

******

Margot moved aside, so Danny’s mom could get in. She really didn’t know how to act in front of the lady and, for the first time, the queen of crime didn’t say anything for over five minutes. Margot was praying that Danny would come and free her from that awkward situation, but he didn’t. He made it even worse.

“Are you ready for part two of amazing sex?!” he shouted from the bathroom.

Danny walked into the kitchen where two woman were sitting in front of each other, drinking hot coffee. He was so surprised seeing his mother that he already forgot about what he had said only seconds ago.

“Mom?” he asked surprised, “what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I visit my son without any reason?” she asked, hugging him.

“Of course you can, but…”

“Can you introduce you friend?” she asked.

“It’s Margot Bishop, the woman who I f-” Danny looked at Margot and she did the same, “fell in love with.” he ended.

“Nice to meet you, Margot. Sorry I wasn’t very friendly. My son never told me about any of his girlfriends and I wanted to make sure you really were his girlfriend.”

“It’s okay. If you don’t mind, I’ll go and get dressed.” Margot said quickly.

“”I will use the bathroom, you don’t know how awful is to come here by a train.” Danny’s mother said, leaving the room.

Suddenly, she came back with a piece of cold steel in her hand. She looked at his son and later at Margot.

“Can you please tell me what is this and who is the owner?” Linda asked seriously.


	10. You're enough part 2

“Can you please tell me what is this and who is the owner?” Linda asked again.

“It’s mine!” Danny and Margot said at once.

“You tell me that you need to use gun in your workplace?” she asked.

“Mom,” Danny started, “you know where I work. You should be happy that I have it to defend myself.”

“Right, but you, young lady?”

Margot looked at Danny’s mom with surprise in her eyes, she didn’t know what to say because everything that she would say was a lie or too scary for old lady. She was standing in the kitchen with her lace panties and Danny’s shirt and for the first time she wanted to be a different woman, to be the woman a man wanted to introduce to his mother without lies and improvisation stories.

“Margot is a paid killer, mom.” Danny said calmly, “well, not quite. She is a boss of a con firm.”

Margot looked at Danny and later at his mom. She wasn’t ready for truth, but he decided for both of them and in some way she was thankful for that. Margot knew what would happen next. His mom would freak out and cry because her son chose the wrong woman, too dangerous or she would be so pissed that Margot would need to run as soon as possible from the house. She was ready to leave the room, change and go to a hotel or any other place she won’t feel the pain of not being good enough.

At once, Danny’s mom approached to her and took her hand in hers, she put the gun and looked at Margot.

“If my son chose you, you must be special in every way. I won’t disapprove of your work and what you do in your life. It’s not up to me.” she smiled, “but I have a question.”

“Yes?” Margot asked.

“Did you….in your work….did you kill someone famous? I never knew anyone with those skills and I love criminal books. Would you tell me some stories? It must be dangerous and exciting.”

Margot was listening to Linda, looking at Danny. He felt relief, just like her. She didn’t know what will happen next in their lives, but she knew that whatever it would be, they would be ready. Together.

*****

“You didn’t think that my mom is a normal person?” he asked.

“Well, I thought that she will freak out or at least cry when she find out that her only son dating a con queen.” she answered, wearing her red dress.

“Con queen?”

“Of course. Your mom called me that. I just told her some old stories and she really liked it.”

“She likes you almost as much as I do.”

Danny walked to her and pulled her closer to his body, he took her face into his hands and touched her nose with his, she closed her eyes tried to remember all of that and after a moment she felt his lips on her lips, later he reached nearer and she felt his warmth breath on her neck. Danny kissed her slowly, trying to unzip her dress when she pulled away.

“Your mother is in the other room..” she said, breathless.

“You’re right. We can hold it for a moment.”

“Of course.” Margot said, leaving the room, “but I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t have any underwear.” she smiled, leaving him with his imagination.


	11. You're enough part 3

Margot was laying in Danny’s bed, she spent the whole weekend with him and his mother and she had to admit that she loved every second of it. After a little talk with Linda, about how Margot killed people and made them do what she wants, Danny’s mom seemed like she liked her or even loved. She turned to Danny, he was already awake and was looking at her profile, he raised his hand and touched her cheek.

“I’m going back to work today.” he said, kissing her nose, “it was the best weekend in my life even with my mom getting in our way.”

“I like your mom. She’s the only person that accepted my….work.”

“I’m proud of it and I’m proud that you said the truth”

“You started it.” she said, “we need to go now.”

“I really don’t want to.” Margot said, looking at Danny.

“Me too.” he answered, covering her in sheets again.

*****

AVI office was full of people, everyone was working on Margot’s case. Danny entered the room with his mom by his side. He left her by his desk and walked to Alice’s office.

“Hi! I brought my mom. She’ll go home soon.”

“It’s okay. Where’s Margot?”

“I drove her to the hotel. She will be here any minute.” he said, sitting next to Sophie, “she met my mother by the way.”

“Does she know?” Sophie asked.

“About what?”

“That your lovely girlfriend kills people when they don’t do what she wants?”

“Yes. She actually loves that aspect of her.” Danny smiled, looking at his mother.

****

The elevator opened with a little sound of bell. Margot entered the room, wearing black trousers and pink silk blouse. She entered the AVI office looking around to find Danny or at least Alice, instead of them she saw Danny’s mom, sitting by his desk. She took a step toward her and smiled seeing Linda’s bright smile.

“Good morning, mrs Yoon.”

“Good morning, honey. Did you eat breakfast?”

“No. Not yet.”

“You left earlier this morning. I have some croissants for you.” she smirked and gave Margot her breakfast.

“Thank you.”

“Do you have problems? I mean my son’s work is about protecting people.”

“Someone wants to…” Margot looked at Linda, “kill me.”

“Oh, honey! I’m sure they will help you. Or you’ll just handle it yourself.” Danny’s mom said, touching Margot’s cheek.

“Thank you for that.”

“I need to go. Tell Danny I need to go or I’ll miss my train. Be careful.”

“I will.”

*****

Margot entered the room where all Alice coworkers were trying to solve her problem. She looked at Alice and later she saw an empty seat near Danny. Margot sat there, looking at Danny and smiled.

“Your mom had to go catch a train.” she whispered.

“That’s okay. She said goodbye to me in the morning.”

“His mother approves of your creepy and stupid relationship?”

Everyone looked at Sophie, she was bitter and all of them knew that she was just jealous about Danny. The room at once became silent, no one wanted to went between these three.

“Sophie, darling, if you don’t have anything smart to say, I would advise you…” Margot said, “to shut up.”

Danny looked at Margot, her eyes were wide open and he could swear that she was close to taking her gun from his purse. He put his hand on hers, under the table where no one could notice. He looked into Margot eyes. She squeezed his hand and calmed herself a bit.

“Well, what do you have on my case?” Margot asked, squeezing his hand again.


	12. It's time to say goodbye

Margot stretched her body on the bed, trying to get used to the morning sun coming through the window above her head. She rolled back on the other side of the bed where only minutes ago Danny’s body covered her with his warmth. She put her hand on the place where she thought he was, but after she opened her eyes she saw the empty space. Margot stood up and looked around, Danny’s clothes were no longer there and all she found was a little yellow card left on the table.

“I needed to go- work. Danny.”

Margot read the short note over and over again, she remembered that it wasn’t the first time he left earlier and not the first time he didn’t say much later about why he left. Margot went to the bathroom and dressed up for the day. She didn’t want to think about every single scenario her imagination gave her. She wore her violet dress and high heels and before she knows it, she was already on the way to AVI office.

*****

Danny was sitting in front of his desk when the elevator opened slightly, the sleepless night with Margot were amazing, but the lack of sleep not so much. The click of the keyboard filled the room when a blond woman entered it. She was tall, pretty and Danny couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Hi Amanda!” he said, standing up, “do you have it?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, and you won’t believe what I got. We have it for the whole night so we don’t have to rush and the thing you said she likes… we might do it too,” she said, whispering.

“No way!” Danny shouted.

He took a step towards the blond and lifted her up, she screamed from excitement and when he put her down on the floor she looked at him with her blue eyes. Amanda amended her clothes and hair and before Danny knows it, she was already gone.

****

Margot was about to enter the AVI office when she saw him in front of his desk, he was hugging a blonde in jeans and t-shirt. She hid behind the wall and waited, she knew that something was wrong, that something between her and Danny changed, but she didn’t know that things were getting so serious that he found another woman. Margot’s heart raised like crazy when she tried to focus on something else, she was professional, but since she met him… he made her weak and in her profession, it might cost the life. Hers or, which scares her more… his.

****

Danny entered the room with a brown back full of food in his hands, he put it down on the table and after a moment clicked the button. The light tones of the music filled the room, he took a few steps towards the bedroom, he thought that Margot was taking a shower or at least waiting for him in bed. Danny opened the door, looking around and when he didn’t see anyone his feet reached the bathroom, that was also empty.

“Margot!” he shouted, “MARGOT!” Danny shouted louder.

His steps went to the bedroom again, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked around, everything was in its place, but when he looked at the nightstand he saw a small envelope with his name on it. Danny reached it and after a second he took a piece of paper out of it.

Danny,

I am writing this to apologize for the danger I’ve put you in and I know you will not agree with me, but you deserve better than constantly looking over your shoulder and having an escape plan at hand. It’s time to part ways, Danny. Even though our romance did not last long, you made me feel like so much more than just a cold-hearted people killing bitch. You make me feel special, loved and happy - something no one has ever made me feel before. You will be safe without me around and that’s all I care about: your safety. You will be happy, even if it means I will not be there to give it to you. I saw you with that blonde woman. I hope she will give you everything I will never can: safety, stability and… children. Danny, I am and will always be a criminal. In fairytales, people like me never get their happy ending. I hope you find yours.

I love you,

Margot.

Danny lifted his sight, he was looking in the same spot for some time, after a long moment the card and envelope fell from his hands and fall onto the red carpet. He looked at the tiny piece of paper that only minutes ago was in his hands, after that he stood up and grabbed the phone. He must find Margot, he needed to tell her how important she was for him.

*****

“Where is she?” he came to the room, without looking at the small brunette.

“Good morning,” she started, “who are we talking about darling?” Tessa finished.

“Don’t play with me! You’ll tell me where she is or…”

“Or what? She left. There is nothing you can do about it.”

“I love her!” he shouted, “you know I do. I wouldn’t hurt her! I don’t really know why she left.”

Danny sat on the white sofa standing in the middle of the room, he hid his face in his hands, trying to think about a plan that could help him finding Margot. Tessa took a few steps towards him, she sat beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder. That small gesture made Danny lift his head and looked at Margot’s daughter.

“She left because she doesn’t want to put you in danger. We’re not the women you can spend your life with, you know?” she said, giving him a small smile.

“In danger? Since I work with Alice and Val someone wants to kill me at least once a week. That’s what I do.”

“Maybe, but my mom is a criminal. She killed people and made lots of bad things you’re not ready to hear…”

“I love her! Not the sweet imagination she could give me! HER! With all her floss and the way she smiles, how happy she is when something goes well at her firm. I don’t care if she’s a criminal Tessa, she could be the housekeeper or the paid murderer, but I don’t care! I want her back! I want my Margot back!”

Tessa looked at him, his face was tensed and she could swear he was telling the truth. She promised her mother not to tell anyone where she was, but the way he was talking about her, the passion and love made Tessa see their relationship in another way. He loved her mother and that was the only thing that mattered.

“She’s in our safe house. I’ll give you the address, but if you hurt my mother in any way, I’ll find you and nothing will help you. Even the fact you are working at the AVI.” she said, sending the address on his mobile.

“Thank you.” he said, running from the room.

******

Margot walked into the room with her suitcase in one hand and her phone in the other. She already got about twenty messages and a lot of missed calls from Danny, but she was hoping he got used to the fact that she’s gone. Margot sat on the edge of the bed, she lifted her sigh and look at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and after a moment a tear slipped from her eye. She already missed Danny, his look, his strong, muscled body, and his touch. Margot opened her eyes when she heard the first tones of her phone, she knew that it was Danny, but she looked at it anyway. “TESSA”- she looked to the screen, she pushed the button and after a moment she heard her daughter’s voice.

******

He parked his car in front of the small, wooden house. Danny turned off the engine and sat in the car for a while. Tessa probably alarmed Margot that he would arrive. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked out from the car. He took a few steps to the nice porch and stood in front of the dark, wooden door, he lifted his hand and knocked two times on it. After a moment, the door opened and he finally saw her pure face.

“MARGOT!” he shouted, taking her into his arms.

“You shouldn’t be here.” she whispered into his ear. “it’s not safe!”

“I’m exactly where I need to be now. I won’t let you run again Margot, I love you too much to lose you again.”

“I’m causing more trouble than you think,” she said, pushing him gently away.

“You are my world, Margot. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep… I can’t breath without you and if you want to leave me for someone else…”

“Me? You are the one who is hugging blond girls at his office, not me!” she said, entering the house.

“It was the estate agent. Our estate agent.” he scratched his head, “I bought a house for us.”

“You bought…” she sat on the sofa, “a house?”

“Yes, not so far from work, with a pool and an office for you. Four bedrooms, so Tessa could live with us. I wanted to show you, but you left.”

“It’s so nice of you Daniel, but I don’t think we can live together.”

“Margot,” he took a step towards her, “I love you. There is nothing you can say to change my mind.”

“I killed people! I’m a criminal and I have my own firm that is the best in selling drugs and cheating on people.”

“I love you even if you tell me all that. I love you even if you killed people because I do it too. I love every part of you, even the parts I don’t like, I love and you can run from me, but I’ll always find you, Margot.”

The blonde stood up with tears in her eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. She loved him so much that it hurt, Margot took a step towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him gently so their eyes met. After a moment their lips met, he pulled her body against his and hugged her tightly, while their tongues were dancing in their own rhythm. Margot pulled herself away from his embrace, trying to take some air, after a second she smiled whispering into his ear.

“You know that in a new house you need to sleep in every room?”

“Sleep?” he grinned, “I thought we could just have some sex around.”

“That’s what I’m talking about Daniel.” she said, crushing her lips against his again.


	13. Dusk till down

Margot was laying on the bed when the first rays of sunshine lit her face. Danny and her were a couple now and she had never been so happy in her whole life. The blonde gently opened her eyes, she already felt some small kisses on her neck and she couldn’t stop smiling when he woke her up that way. His hand went through her tight, he caressed it gently with his fingertips, and after a moment his hand traveled to her breast. Danny squeezed it gently, hearing a soft moan in return. Margot rolled her body so she could face him and after a second their tongues were already dancing with each other. Danny swirled his tongue over hers, Margot bit his lip and with one soft motion she was already on top of him. She straddled him and pinned his hands above his head, Danny licked his lips looking at her hot body, she was wearing only a red nightgown and he could feel that she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Good morning darling.” she said, kissing him.

“Good morning, Margot.” he smiled, looking at the lust in her eyes.

“Do you want to play?” she asked seductive.

“With you? Always.”

Margot pulled her nightgown higher, Danny’s pulls became faster and for a moment he couldn’t catch a breath, the thing she was doing to him was hot and crazy at once. Margot pulled his pants down, she touched his hard member and after a few moves up and down she lowered herself on top of it. Moans escaped from their mouths at once, she moved herself up and down, slowly at first, but after she got used to his size she started to move faster. Danny’s hands were locked on her hips, he was holding her tight to pick up the right pace. He looked at her the whole time, her breast were bouncing fast, Danny tried to focus on his part but the truth was he couldn’t stop staring at her amazing body and after her head arched back, they both breathed heavily. Danny helped her get on the bed, he caressed her cheek as her eyes were half closed.

“It’s the first time phone doesn’t interrupt us.” she smiled with pleasure written on her face.

“Maybe because you turned off your phone yesterday?” he smirked.

“What?!” she run out of the bed, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I wanted to have some fun with you.” he answered, putting his hands behind his head.

“I will kill you! she said with a little smile.

“You won’t.” he said with smile and closed eyes.

“Why are you so sure?” she wrapped her hands around her body.

“It’s easy… because you love me… and sex is amazing.”

“Well… true.” she smiled, walking to the bed.”you know what would be even more amazing?” she licked her lips.

“What?”

“Round two.”

******

Danny entered the office just after Alice finished her speech. She looked at him and shook her head. She knew he would think about a nice tale about how his car got broken or stolen, but everyone in the room knew he had been spending time with Margot. He sat on the free chair and looked at the floor. Margot was the death of him if it takes to his work, but he didn’t care. He really loved her and he couldn’t say it about all the women he had been with. When the meeting was over, Danny quickly sat behind his desk, he tried to be invisible and for a moment he was.

“What now?” Sophie asked, “a car or a bomb on the way for work?”

“What do you mean?” he replied, looking into his laptop.

“Thanks to your… girlfriend, you’re late… again.”

“With all due respect Sophie, it’s not your business what I am doing with my life.” he hissed.

“You’re my friend, Danny, and I care about you. I don’t want to hurt you, but I have to be honest about her with you…”

“Honest? Sophie, what game are you playing?”

“I’m not playing and game… Just look at those photos…”

She took a step towards him with a few black and white photos in her hands. Sophie put them in front of Danny and waited for his reaction. He took the pictures and looked what was on them, his sight went straight to the person on the front. It was Margot, wearing a dark dress, he couldn’t remember if he had ever seen that dress on her, but the worst part was already before him, he looked at the second person. It was a small brunette with a familiar dark outfit, she was kissing his girlfriend and it wasn’t just a friendly kiss. He threw the photos on his desk and looked at Sophie, a small smile went through her face and Danny could see she thought she won.

“It’s Felicity. She’s the assassin who was hired to kill Margot and Ben when they worked together. Now she and your…” Sophie explained.

“Enough!” Danny shouted, “you have to understand that there is nothing you can show me or tell me that would make me leave Margot. Understood?”

Danny looked at Alice in her office and nodded, giving her the sign he had to go for a moment. He left the photos on the desk and took his jacket from the chair, leaving Sophie speechless. She thought that showing him those photos would bring him back to reality, but she only made it worse. Sophie looked around, taking the pics and sat by her desk. She couldn’t focus on anything else than Margot Bishop stealing the guy she likes. Again.

******

Margot was standing in front of her wardrobe, trying to choose what to wear. She had so many dresses and outfits that choosing something was a living hell. Margot’s hand slided on the colorful materials, when she looked at the clock by her side, she decided to make that ritual a bit faster. She chose a dark blue dress without straps and beige high heels. She put her earrings on and took her bag when she heard the noise of the opening door.

“Danny?” she asked surprised, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you and to ask you something before our relationship will go further.”

“Relationship?” she frowned, “you called it relationship?”

“Yes, Margot.” he replied, “someone showed me something and I want to know if it’s true or not.”

“Someone? You mean Sophie…”

“It doesn’t matter… I saw your photos with a woman… Felicity…”

“And?”

“She was kissing you… I think we were together that time…”

“You think… oh my God… You really think I could do that? Have sex with her while I was with you?”

“Margot…”

“No! We weren’t together that time and for your information… I would never ask you about that… even if you had fucked a whole cheerleader team! Now excuse me, but I have some work to do.” she said, passing him at the door.

Margot sat in her car, she was shaking and couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. She loved him, she loved him more than she had ever loved Ben, but it wasn’t enough for him or it wasn’t enough for that bitch, Sophie. Margot looked in front of her and took a deep breath, she wasn’t bothered about Sophie, if Danny and her wanted to be together, she couldn’t force him not to. Margot put her keys to switch and drove to work, she hoped that he wouldn’t wait for her when she would be back late at night.

******

Danny looked at the clock, it was almost 3 am when the door opened quietly. He opened one eye and looked at Margot entering the room. She took off her clothes and shoes and after a second he heard the hum of the streaming water. He had felt like asshole since the moment she had left their hotel room. He had wanted to run after her, but before he could she had been already gone. Danny wondered if she would lay in the same bed as him, they look in her eyes when he asked about Felicity would hunt him for the rest of his life. Danny closed his eyes when he noticed a ray of light, he del her gently laying on the bed, trying not to wake him.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered into her ear, pulling her closer.

“I…” she took a deep breath.

“I’m the biggest dumbass Margot. I don’t deserve you, but please give me a second chance, okay?”

“You truly are the biggest dumbass in history, but you are my dumbass.” she said, facing him. “just… don’t question my loyalty and love, okay? Because both of them are true.”

“I love you.” he whispered before his lips crushed against hers.

Danny cupped Margot’s face, he licked her lip and after a moment his tongue was inside her mouth rubbing and swirling over hers. She moaned when he bit her lower lip, Margot’s hands were tangled in his dark hair, she didn’t know that making up could be so pleasant. Both of them pulled away from each other for a second to catch some air, Margot smiled a bit as he caressed her face with his thumb.

“You want to play?” he asked with lust in his eyes.

“With you?” she asked, “always.” she added, licking his lip.

******

Danny was already gone when Margot opened her eyes at the morning. He didn’t want to be late again and after they sorted things out, he wasn’t so worried about they relationship anymore. Margot rolled from her big hotel bed and went straight under the shower, she loved to feel Danny’s scent of her, but she had an important meeting and it wasn’t an option this time.

When she was already clean and dry, Margot entered her wardrobe again, when she was about to dress, Margot heard a noise coming from the bedroom, she took her gun and entered the room, when she saw the petite character her thought went straight to her ex-lover, but it wasn’t Felicity. Margot put her gun on the nightstand and smiled.

“Danny isn’t here.”

“I know. I came for you. We have to talk.” Sophie said.

“I have nothing to say darling, be so nice and close the door when you’re leaving.”

“I won’t leave!” Sophie shouted, lifting her hand up.

“Put it down. I don’t want you to get hurt with your own gun.” Margot said, looking at the girl.

“If you disappear, Danny will finally be back to normal.” she said, pulling the trigger.

Margot couldn’t believe in what she was seeing, she heard the loud noise of the shot, but at first her body didn’t do anything. She stood in front of Sophie, looking her straight in the eye when her head fall a bit, Margot looked at her gown, it was covered in red liquid. After a second she fell onto the floor. The last thing she saw was Sophie, leaving the room in a rush.

******

Danny entered the room again, he had arrived at work on time, but as always he forgot about some important files for Alice. He had gotten lucky that his boss got used to it and didn’t make a fuss about it. He knew that Margot wouldn’t be at home at that time of the day, she had an important meeting and he was happy about it. Everytime their gaze met they landed in bed and that wasn’t a good plan if he had to come back to the office right away. Danny entered the living room, the files were where he put them on the table, but something bothered him. He entered the small kitchen and later the bedroom. Danny sight went straight to Margot laying on the floor. The carpet was already red, covered in her own blood. Danny ran to her side, he lifted her a bit searching for any sight of life. When she opened her eyes a bit he hugged her tightly and after a second he called the ambulance. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn’t see anything, but he knew that He was so close to lose her forever.

“Don’t leave me!” he shouted to her, “don’t you dare to leave me!”

******

Danny spent the whole week at the hospital, the doctors couldn’t say anything about Margot’s condition until she would wake up and that waiting for a miracle made him angry and sad at the same time. Alice and Ben had tried to convince him to go home and rest, but he couldn’t leave her, he would never forgive himself if she woke up alone. Danny was holding her hand, squeezing it gently, but after a whole week at her side, he became weak too. He lifted his body from the uncomfortable chair and stretched his body. Danny left the room and found a nurse, after a moment he finally spoke to the tall blonde in front of him.

“Could you stay with her for a moment? I’ll go grab a coffee and will be right back, okay?”

“Of course!” she smiled.

As Danny went to the most disgusting coffee he had ever drank, a dark shadow entered Margot’s room. She was covered with tubes and her fragile body didn’t look so strong and fearless on the hospital bed. The person took a pillow from under Margot’s head and pulled it to her face. It took a second to loud noise of a shot filled the small room. The person jumped from Margot’s bed and holded the arm. It was bleeding from a shot, Danny looked at the dark shadow and for a moment his heart stopped beating. It was her! His best friend wanted to kill the love of his live.

“It was Sophie?” Alice asked for second time.

“Yes. She showed me something that she thought would lead me to leave Margot, but I didn’t, so… she shot her.”

“I can’t believe it.” Ben said, looking at Danny.

“Me either.” Danny said.

“I can! She was always a bitch to me.” female voice filled the room.

“Margot!” Danny shouted, “are you okay?” he asked.

“Of course not. I’m in pain and ran out of martini.” she smiled.

“That’s my Margot.” Danny said, gently kissing her lips.

*****

Danny was holding Margot by her elbow, she was still weak, but the doctors had let her go back home. She wasn’t that fragile anymore and seeing her like that made Danny even more happy. He put her on the sofa, fixing the pillows and putting a warm, fluffy blanket on her legs. She said she didn’t need any special treatment, because she was shot before, but he didn’t listen.

“Are you hungry? I can make you some spaghetti or maybe you want to drink something?”

“Danny, just sit with me please.”

“Are you hurt? You need something….”

“Just listen for a moment okay?” she smiled, caressing his cheek with her tumb.” I never told anyone that before and it’s totally new for me… You are the first person I want to tell that and uhh, I hope you feel the same way towards me Danny. I love you.” she whispered the last part.

Danny looked at her with eyes filled with love, she had never told him the “L” word before and it surprised him even more that she did it after his former friend wanted to kill her. He pulled her closer to his body, her head rested on the crook of his neck, Margot took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

“I love you too, even though, or maybe because of it… life is never boring with you, Margot”

“Darling,” she smiled, “you have no idea of how right you are.” she kissed his lips.


End file.
